


Foxy Helper

by Asahigkin17



Series: Random [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This just short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahigkin17/pseuds/Asahigkin17
Summary: This just quick fanfic and short
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Shiroishi Banri
Series: Random [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156448
Kudos: 1





	Foxy Helper

Banri a average employee working in some company who dream big about money and success however one day he goes to this shrine nearby to his workplaces where meets a fox spirit that became his "servant".......

*sound of clock beeping*

Banri : Aa........... 

*turns off his clock and slowly opening eyes at the sight of someone* 

Banri : *opening eyes* Geahhh.....

Chibi Wataru : *who on top on Banri-kun wagging his foxy tail excitely* Good Morning Banri-kun~

Banri : Eh......EH!? *jumps out off bed which made Wataru get out * Wataru-kun! How many times do i have tell you stop doing that.....

Chibi Wataru : Doing What?? Iam just greeting you good morning Banri-kun 

Banri : But do you have to go on top on me like that........*gets his flip flops and walk out to his bedroom also reach for his glasses* 

Chibi Wataru : Eh...That just how I wanna show my affection to my master! * Eyes were sparkling *

Banri :* scratching his head so much * (( Sigh...." Master "why did I even got myself into))

In. The Kitchen

Banri : *gets milk in fridge and warming it up* Yawn...

Chibi Wataru : Hm?? Shouldn't be making coffee instead of milk I mean that what humans usually drink in the morning right?

Banri : Well....Wataru-kun....I just...prefrred drinking milk in the mornings alright.....

Chibi Wataru : Hmm....Your always enjoy alot of milk flavor snacks *with a expressionless face* 

Banri : HEY....Different people have different preferrences what they wanna drink alright? 

Banri : Sigh....anyways what do want me to cook for you in breakfast? 

Chibi Wataru : ......... Anything is fine really

Banri : Do fox spirits even eat though?

Chibi Wataru : *just casual says * Well We usually eat alot of human liver Oh! I remember my hunting days where usually capture my captives and-

Banri : OKAY! Okay, Wataru-kun i think i heard enough.....*cracks a egg in pan and cooks it*

Chibi Wataru : *wagging his tail *Do you want me to help you Banri-kun? I can cook too 

Banri : Definetely NO...

Chibi Wataru : What why!? But I wanna help 😤

Banri : The last time that you help in the kitchen you almost set my apartment on fire......

Chibi Wataru : *fidgeting his fingers amd pouts * Iam trying make things faster in cooking that single egg in that time.....

Banri : By Using your powers increasing the flames in the shove ( ; - - - )

Chibi Wataru : HEY! I couldn't manage to control it Okay Beside why do need a shove if I can just create fire with my hands See * proudly summon a fire in hands but fails* 

Banri *looks at it but cold sweatly sighs* (( Maybe I should teach him next use to shove because clearly he gonna all the time when Iam not in the household.....)) 

Banri : Just dont use your powers that often alright I dont wanna cause any trouble with the neighbors here and plus repair fees are fucking expensive I dont have yet salary this month TwT

Chibi Wataru : Hm....Okay then :/

*Banri puts the food that he perpared in the table * 

Banri : Here you go 

*Wataru goes to the table and sniff the food and wagging his tails Banri kinda find it a little cute when he is wagging his tail like that * 

Chibi Wataru : *eats the omurice that his master prepared for him* Wow This so good! * ears flop upwards and tail wagging excitely*

Banri : Hehe Iam glad that you like it 

*looks at his wall clock and suddenly realizes.....*

Banri : Yikes! Iam gonna be late!

*Banri Rushes himself to his bedroom to quickly do a wardobe change and runs back to kitchen again fully dress for work*

Banri : Okay Wataru-kun Iam gonna be late for my office Iam get screwed at my boss if I dont get in there on time *fixes his glasses* 

Chibi Wataru : Okay then I will come with you 

Banri : No Wataru-kun what are you talking about Your staying here

Chibi Wataru : Eh But wanna see what are doing this "workplace" your talking about 

Banri : Eh??.....The office isn't that exactly interesting also your not allow in there! 

Chibi Wataru : *with a expressionless face* But Your only the one who can see me

Banri : One Still I do not want any distraction when Iam doing work Two I dont want my co workers feel scare because some literal spirit haunting the office and Three I dont fricking trust you sometimes

Chibi Wataru : *takes strikes on the third sentence * Wow Banri-kun the third one hurt qwq 

Banri : Look Can I Trust You in looking out the apartment when Iam gone?

Chibi Wataru : .*pouts * Hmmmm.....

Banri : Without using your powers?

Chibi Wataru : *pouts* Pmph......

Banri : I give you candy and sweets if you behave~ 

Chibi Wataru : *flop his ears up when he heard the word candy* ............😳💦

Banri : :3

Chibi Wataru : *blush embrassment * Alright! Alright!

Banri : Great!! Now Iam off to work See ya Wataru-kun *runs of in the door closing in bashful*

Chibi Wataru : YOU BETTER GIVE ME THOSE YOU PROMISE!! 

Chibi Wataru : And he off Great....(, I - I ) Iam alone.....*sigh*

* Stand up in his chair and jump off of a bit He walks around the living and sits in a carpet *

Chibi Wataru : Now what I do....*cross his arm and thinks there* Oh! I can clean up his apartment while he not here.Alright Wataru let's make this house...* was about use his power but he quickly realizes that* 

Flashback:  
Banri : You cant use your powers while Iam gone

Go to back to reality

Chibi Wataru :.Right.....I almost forgot Qwq No matter I gonna make this house sparkly and clean He see Iam dependent around here Hehe ✨ *puff his chest out proundly*

Chibi Wataru : Now Cleaning supplies 💦 Where do I.....Oh Right the basement *runs down to the stairs to get into the basement *

Chibi Wataru : *tries to reach the door but can't because of his small size So gets a stool and open it once he opened it....* FUWAH!! *Clean supplies falls down on him * Ow.........This would have been easier if I was in my normal state Tsk Thanks to that damn exorcist that Iam stuck like this TwT * tires to get out * 

Chibi Wataru : *dusted himself out there amd shakes the rest of the dust in him * Achoo!......Okay then *looks at the cleaning supplies analyze them*

Chibi Wataru : *he goes the to the vaccum cleaner and touch it to give a little try at it * So this a vaccum cleaner *curious press a botton* Woah Oh * vaccum was in suck mode * So for using suck the little dirt in the house I see....Well better look at some introduction before I even start cleaning I dont want Banri to get mad at me again damaging the apartment again...... ( ; -w - )

Meanwhile....

Banri : *running while fixing his glasses * Come on ! *runs faster and goes to train station * Alrighty! Phew

*The Train arrive just in time Banri quickly goes into the train After 20 min ride at the location Banri quickly got out abd spritted to arrive at his company workplace *

Banri : *looks at his watch while running * Come on Iam gonna make it Iam gonna make it Iam gonna make....

Banri : *he has arrive at his company * It. Yes Just in time phew 💦

Boss : Shiroishi! Your almost late again

*A man with a very grounchy voice shouted at Banri *

Banri : AHH IAM SORRY IT WOULD NOT HAPPEN AGAIN SIR *quickly bows at him*

Boss: Hm! Now go to your desk finish those papers that i ask you

Banri : Aaah......((That alot of papers....No worried I can finish this! )) Yes Sir! * quickly goes to his desk and take of his jacket * 

Banri : *strecht* Alright to work *cracks his fingers

*someone place a coffee on his desk*

Banri : ?

Rio : You could use some coffee Shiroishi

Banri : Ah Rio-kun Hehe No Thanks You know I dont drink caffine quite often

((Rio and Co workers in this company He and I are buddies We always help out each others paperwork ))

Rio : So How was your day? You look like you didn't rest 

Banri : Oh hehe Well I had something to do in the household with the my neighbors haha...(( And of course taking care of a unexpected fox spirit I met in the shrine weeks ago ( - - ;)....)) 

Rio : Well Shiroishi dont overwork yourself alright 

Banri : Heh Dont worry about me here Iam fine I can finish these paper no problem as the boss said I needed to get that salary this month ✨

Rio : *chuckles* Alright then Call me anything if you need help

Banri : Sure ^ ^ 

*hours have past in the household Wataru had almost finished tidying up things * 

Chibi Wataru : *getting a sponge put it's on the water to wide the remaining dirt in the windshield* Hmn~🎵 *wides it clean* There finished Woo *wides his sweat in his forehead* 

Chibi Wataru : I hope my master is pround of me that I clean his apartment He should be thankul Hmph *blush *

Chibi Wataru : *lies down* Aaaaaa.....Tired *stare at the ceiling in a while he is wondering when he is gonna come home while wagging his tail slowly He looks at the wall clock it been a hour late* 😑

Chibi Wataru : *gets up* I am worried how is he doing right now......If only I can go outside to see him *he suddenly thinks of a idea* Wait I minute can just use that! He did I won't use it that often so....

*Wataru sit in meditating position and concetrades He closes his eyes made his body and spirit seperated * 

Chibi Wataru (in spirit form) : Hehe~ Now I can safetly flow out of here and check on my master workplace 

*flyes to through the window and finds Banri * 

Chibi Wataru (in spirit form) : Now Where is he *sniff the air to follow his scent* Aha! *flys towards to that scent and arrives at his location

Chibi Wataru( in spirit form) : Woah so this what it looks huh? * cascually enters in* 

Chibi Wataru (in spirit form ) : I need to move fast because I only have limited time using this spell *arrives at the office when he saw most people rushing and completing there paper works * 

Chibi Wataru (in spirit form ) : So this how humans do leisure work Huh? *looks around finally seeing his master* Banri-kun

*He just runs over and pass through to any human that he bump into going to his master desk to see him all focus and stress * 

Chibi Wataru (in spirit form) God he seem genuiely concreted with those paper work That is quite of a stack *stares at him for a while and observes*

Banri : *typing of to his keyboard while also writing the papers clearly some multitasking there * 

*He on to the last paper that he about finished * 

Banri :......AND DONE! AAHHH FINALLY *moves his chair backwards and widely spread his arm to strench *

Chibi Wataru (in spirit form) : *chuckles* 😊

Banri : Now to time go-

*was about to get his jacket but a slams more paperwork was bought on his desks* 

Chibi Wataru (in spirit form) : !?

Boss : Going so soon Shiroishi?

Banri : Geh.....What are these Sir ?

Boss : Some errands I need you finished up on

Banri : What......But Sir It a bit late now should I just do these paperwork tommorrow? *scratching his head*

Boss : And You are complaining ? You were almost late today and I let you pass that even though you should punish for it at the office Now this papers tonight! Chibi Wataru (in spirit form ) : Who is this guy? and Why is he .... !

Banri : .......... Alright Sir I will do it 😅

Boss : Good *walk out but after turns around he completely smirk himself clearly trying to make Banri work for him *

*Wataru saw that and was not fond of what he just did his master and looks Banri with worried eyes*

Banri : *sigh* I guess more work it already late though ((I hope he not worrying with me right now....NO I CAN FINISH THIS..)) 

Rio : Shiroishi Are you sure your gonna work on these papers?

Banri : Well he demanded so might as well do it 

Rio : *sigh* Isn't he just demanding little too much on your schedule...

Banri :*scratching his head* As much as hate it this I needed to get the salary payment So If I complain now he might not give it to me

Chibi Wataru ( in spirit form ) *who eavesdropping in there conversation * 💢💢 How dare he I will not allow such unfairness to this

*Chibi Wataru looks at the Boss who was just standing shouting at some employer *

Chibi Wataru (in spirit form ) : Maybe a little prank wouldn't hurt right~

Boss : Alright Now Finish that or I fired you here! *walks out*

*Wataru He squinted his eyes turn into a red hue and then appeared paper right in front the Boss then he slipped on it *

Boss : *got slipped* Ahguah!!....*thump!* 

Banri : !? *suddenly felt something* 

Boss : Ow! Dammit What...*was about stand up but there suddenly flying paper that fall down at him*

Boss : *A paper covered his face* Mmph....*stand up and walks goofly and clumsyly because of the paper in face* 

Chibi Wataru (in his spirit form ) : Hehe~ >:3 

*Some employees laugh quietly at the sight of that happening however Banri and Rio were just starting there confused Banri definetly felt something wierd and strange in that time but can't tell what it was Rio on the other hand silently glares and was feeling uneasy* 

Banri : What was that all about.....?

Banri : ((that definelty feels different Hmm..)) Rio? *put hand of in front of him and waves at him * Rio-kun Uhm....He....Hello?

Rio : *snapped back in reality* Uhm....Oh Sorry Shiroishi 

Banri : Are you okay there You seem have a froze for sec there? 

Rio : Oh Iam fine......You I be going right now See you tomorrow Shiroishi and good luck finishing those papers 

Banri : Yeah See ya Rio-kun

Rio : *walks out in office goes outside and suddenly stop He pulls a bead necklace on his coat the word "Seal " in it while glowing in a blue color* There was a powerful spirit there......

Fast Forward to Banri

Banri : *typing in the his computer non-stop* ........ *press enter* THERE! Finally! *pushes his chair backwards sloth himself backwards *

Banri : *sigh* Now I can really go home Better get the keys to though to lock the office 

*He gets up to his chair orangize his stuff in his desk while he goes up to the office to get the spare keys and to lock the office* 

Banri : Hmmm...There now lock * gets his bag while fixes his glasses and leaves the building all by himself*

Banri : *sigh* I wonder how he doing in the apartment I hope he didn't do anything too strange or weird when I come back from work

*There was conviecment store that open for 24 hours Banri suddenly realize something and stop by to buy something real quick *

In the Apartment

*Wataru is just sitting there in a sofa waiting for Banri to his return *

*the sound of creek to the door* 

Chibi Wataru : *His ears pulls upwards when heard the door opening * !!

Banri : *peeks through the door * Hey~....

Chibi Wataru : Banri Welcome back

Banri : *enters the his apartment with a pink box on his hand and takes off his shoes * Glad to be back here *yawn*

Chibi Wataru : *with a worried face* You seem tired do need anything? Have you eaten yet?

Banri : No thanks Iam already full here Wataru-kun 

Chibi Wataru : *cold sweats* Yo.... You sure...

Banri : Yep *walks over to kitchen and put that pink box * 

Chibi Wataru : Huh? What's that? 

Banri : A promise to you 

Chibi Wataru : *sniff over the box * Sweets.....Cake! *wags his tail from excitement*

Banri : Well I did promise to you didn't I Seem like been behave when I was gone.....I have yoh been behave though?

Chibi Wataru : For your information I clean this whole place of yours when your not here you know 🙄

Banri : Oh really?? *looks around * It that why some my stuff here has been moved 

Chibi Wataru : I don't know where I will put them so some of them put them there

Banri : Huh great job not bad * pats his head* I guess you do deserve reward hehe

Chibi Wataru : *blushes in embrassment* Yeah...Yeah

Banri : *Yawn * Oh boy....I just put the cake here is actually best serve cold but if you wanna eat you can always take slice in the fridge

*Banri walks over in his living room and sit in on the sofa His body is so tired he doesn't wanna move inch he might fall asleep anytime soon Wataru check on him to see how is he doing* 

Chibi Wataru : falling asleep there? 

Banri : Well........Yeah My body cant move a inch right now

Chibi Wataru : Jeez....Dont overwork yourself next time alright 

Banri : Haha That a first that I hear those words from you Did something rub off on you

Chibi Wataru : I...Iam just saying that because you come home late today *mumbles silently* If not that stupid boss of yours 

Banri : ?? What was that Wataru-kun?

Chibi Wataru : Nothing! What important you rest right now your body needs to recharge for tomorrow again 

Banri : O..kay then.....*slowly closing his eyes * Zzzzzzz......zzzzzz

Chibi Wataru : *gets a blanket and put it around him* Hihi~ 😊

Banri : *snuggle the blanket fast asleep in the sofa* Zzzzzzzz....zzzzzzz

Chibi Wataru : How Cute.....*faint smile on himself* 

Chibi Wataru : Iam glad........that we met again in this timeline *looks at his face while he fast asleep* I hope no one take that away again like the last time.......

*Wataru decided to climb in the sofa lie himself down in Banri lap He decided to sleep there in Banri lap As the night processes itself they both sleep there peacefully while the moon shine bright as the star twinkle and sparkle with radiants*


End file.
